


Harrys Angel

by AnnSnape



Series: Larry stuff [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Louis Tomlinson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Famous Louis, Fan Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Hospitals, Human Harry, Kinda, Louis is not dead!, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Musician Louis, No Smut, Student Harry, University Student Harry, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: Amy Angel AU (a teenager book I still adore by Thomas Brezina)Harry as Amyand Louis as Matt M.with a little bit different plot but same idea.Harry is in Uni and learns the art of teaching kids very important stuff but he’s feeling very lonely too. Louis is a super famous person who lost his reason to live and can only feel anger.After Louis has a car crash and is in a coma, his soul has a second chance to find his will to live again or his soul must move on to the other side. His only help is the last person he spoke to which happens to be Harry.





	Harrys Angel

Harry arrives at the hotel his aunt sent him to. He is very excited to be there because he’ll meet one of the amazing people he knows, Louis Tomlinson. Louis is Harry's favourite singer. Good for Harry that his aunt knows people who know people who know Louis manager so Harry can meet Louis! Even if it’s for the Uni newspaper he volunteered to help out a few month ago. He’s waiting outside by the backside of the hotel for someone called Mrs X to pick him up.

(A few moments before)

Louis throws the stunt contract in the face of his manager. “What the fuck do you think I am? I told you I would never do it again!”, Louis shouts at him. His face expressing anger and the grieve of being betrayed. His manager picks up the contract, “But this is important! Only this girl Louis. Only one, ok? After that, we may talk about the other stuff.”  
Louis had heard these words before, “Oh, it´s called the other stuff now!” He is so done and his chest hurts from anger. Without another word, he walks out of the room. He needs to go outside.

Louis pushes the back-door open. The cold fresh air hits in his face and he searches with his eyes for his car. He sees it, walk towards it when “E-Excuse me. Are you Louis Tomlinson?” A very handsome man looks at Louis with hoping eyes and Louis would have appreciated the man’s beauty if he wouldn’t be so angry right now. “Yeah? Why?”, he answered curtly. “I...I have an appointment with y-you for my Uni newspaper and...”  
“I don’t know anything about that and have no time for it.”, Louis cuts him off and walks away.

He goes into his car, puts the keys in it and drives away. Just as far away as he can. He’s nearly out of town when he sees that little girl ran on the street. He reacts without blinking. He navigates his car around the girl, almost hitting her and driving into a wall with full speed. His mind goes off.

 

Harry wakes up the next day and feels like shit. Not only had he disappointed his co-workers from the Uni but he also was totally humiliated by the most handsome man he knows. He had never heard anything bad about Louis behaviour with his fans and yet he was so mean to him. Was it Harry’s fault? Did he do anything wrong? Now he feels even worse than before. It could have been his fault!  
Harry rolls out of his bed unwillingly and walks into the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror and sees nothing than disappointed. The seconds go by and all he hears is silence. He hates it so much. He should be happy about it that he could move into the old apartment of his grannie to save money but it’s so lonely, especially when his roommate Niall isn´t there.

Without any hurry, he makes himself some unimportant breakfast when he gets a message from his old friend Liam. “Look at the news! Doesn’t matter which one, it’s everywhere!”, after the massage, Liam sends a few links from multiple news and gossip sites. 

LOUIS TOMLINSON IN COMA AFTER CAR CRASH

FAMOUS SINGER IN COMA

WHY? SINGER LOUIS TOMLINSON IN COMA

 

Harry needs a few minutes to proceed that. He saw Louis yesterday. He saw him drive away with the same car Harry sees now in the many articles. He shoves his meal away and feels like he’s gonna puke. Harry realises that he might be the last person Louis saw before the crash that he forgets any mean things he thought about Louis and worry overcomes him. This will be a very long day for Harry.

 

Louis should feel something. Anything. He should be able to see more than just white. Is it even white? He doesn´t know. He knows that he has to know where he is, maybe freak out by this situation but he isn’t scared. He actually feels pretty safe where ever he is. Suddenly everything becomes golden and a bright figure pops up before him.   
“Hello, Louis.”, it says.   
“Hello? W-where am I?”  
“Humans have many words for it. One of it would be gates of heaven.”  
“Yeah sure...”, Louis looks around, “Why should I be here then?”  
“Because you’re almost dead.”  
“What?”, Louis doesn’t know what they mean until he slowly remembers it. The girl and how he drove into the wall.   
“W-Why almost?”, he asks eventually.  
“Your body isn’t dead. It’s very strong and it will be recover. It would take a little bit of time but eventually… but we’re not sure if it would be the right decision.”  
“What do you mean not the right decision? And who the hell is We?”  
“We as in the guardian angels. We see every life and protect the souls, so they can learn the lessons in life before being reborn into the next one. We see you and you’re very unhappy. This life right now brings nothing for you. No lesson because you’re not even living it. No bad or good things can happen to you where you could learn from. But...”  
“That’s bullshit! I like my life! I don’t want to give up on it!”  
“That is the point. Your will to live is strong...but… we can’t decide alone to send you back into your body or send you to your next one. So we decided to give you a chance.”  
“So you sending me back into my body?”  
“No. We sending your soul back for you to find your purpose in this life. We’ll give you white wings for this journey but when they all turned black it is over. If you have found your will to life and purpose, we’ll send you back into your body. If not. It is time to move on.”

Louis doesn’t know what to think about it. It has to be a fucking weird dream but then he feels something growing softly out of his back. He looks at it and he sees white pure wings, they are beautiful.   
“We give you one help. Normally no one can see or speak to you but we let you have one human who can help you.” Louis looks back at the angel figure, “Alright...who is it? Is it my mum?” He would love to see his mum again…  
“No. It is the last person you spoke to before your soul left your body. Good luck.”  
Louis tries to remember who that was but before he could remember he falls. He falls down to the person the angel told him about.

 

After the last day, Harry is happy that it is Sunday aka. his only free day. After that shock of the last days, he could just relax. Taking a bath or lying in bed all day. He slowly opens up his eyes, watching the ceiling. Letting his eyes wander, seeing the sunlight shining in his room. Harry looks out of the window and besides Louis Tomlinson, he could see some birds flying around.   
...wait… “What?”, Harry whispers to himself.   
“Finally awake mate?”, Louis asks.  
Harry sits up rapidly, “What?!”, he shouted. A pause. Louis lifts his eyebrows, “Are you finished freaking out?” Harry looks at Louis. Louis Tomlinson, who is in his room. The Louis who suppose to be in a hospital in a coma. Louis who has wings, well shit.  
“What are you doing here?”, Harry inquires, “And why do you have wings?”  
Now Louis seems quite uncomfortable and begins to stare down on the floor. Avoiding Harry’s eyes.  
“Well, I’m not really here. I am here but… just not really?”  
“So I’m drunk?”, Harry conclude it.  
“I wish...”  
Harry wanted to ask something else but he was interrupted by a door knocking. “Oi mate do you have a phone charger I could borrow?”, Niall more commanding than asking Harry just walks into the room, takes the charger and looks at his room mate, “Man, you need to shower.” With that Niall storms out of the room again and Harry could only hear his scream, something about his shoes before he focuses again on Louis.  
“Is he always like that?”, Louis asks.  
“Why didn’t he noticed you?” Harry counters.  
“He can’t see me.” Louis explains.  
“Why?”  
“Like I said, I’m not really here. Just my...souls shit or whatever it is.”  
Harry observed Louis expression, “Your soul is here… I guess that could explain the wings… But even if it’s true. Why should you be here? With me. I guess you kind of doesn't like me or something.”  
Louis smiles sadly and took a deep breath, “I don’t hate you or something because I don’t even know you and I’m here because you’re the only one who can see me.”  
“...Why am I the only one?”  
“You’re the last one who I spoke to before… you know...”  
“Before you had the car crash.” Harry finished for him.  
“Yes… I’m half dead and you’re the only one who can see me and help me.”  
“Help you with what?”  
“Help me getting back into my body.”  
“Yeah, ok and why should I help you? You were kind of rude to me. Also, I could I even help you?”  
Louis walks through the room, thinking about what he’s saying next.  
“I need to get back into my body before my wings turn all black. Now they are still white but they’ll turn black eventually. You’re the only one who can help me because you’re the only one who can see me. “ Louis stammers quickly.   
“...Ookey. I need my tea.” Harry stands up, put on some pants and a shirt while hoping that Louis wouldn’t look and walks out of the room. He goes into the kitchen and makes himself some breakfast. Louis following him quietly, “Don’t ignore me.”, he demands.  
“I’m not ignoring you, I’m thinking.”  
Niall walks in the kitchen too, right through Louis, “Who are you not ignoring?”  
Harry looks at Louis in shock. Niall went through him like he would be a ghost. What a crazy morning…  
“No one...” Harry mumbles and sits on the kitchen table. Niall leans against the counter, “I’m going to this learn group today for this shit test we have in a few days. Are you coming too?”  
“I wanted to make this my free day. When would you guys meet?”  
“Evening. Learning and that watch some movies with pizza.”  
Harry smiles, “I could need pizza. Well, I’m coming with you then.”  
“Great!”, Niall pats Harry’s shoulder and walks out of the room again.  
Louis looks at Harry with a big question mark on his forehead. “I’m in Uni. Learning the wonderful art of teaching teenager.” Harry explains. Louis nods, “Subjects?”  
“Music and Literature.”  
“Nice.”

A weird silence arises. “...So...what now?”, Louis asks. Harry takes the last sip of his tea, “I need a shower. Time to think because THIS is totally weird. Then...we talk, I guess.”  
Louis nods again and lets Harry going into the bathroom and he waits for Harry in his bedroom.  
A few minutes later, Harry is freshly showered and in new clothes, he sits on his bed. He thought about helping Louis. He still feels kinda weird about the...angel...wings...things… BUT his urge to help people, in this case, Louis, is still there and why not? Helping Louis wouldn’t hurt him and is good for his own karma. The only unsure thing is, how can Harry help Louis?  
“They said I needed to find my purpose in life or something. I don’t really know what they mean though.”, Louis answers after Harry asked him.   
“They?”  
“Some weird real angel who got me into this shit.”  
“Ah.”  
…  
“Well, that’s a wide area. I don’t know where to begin.”, Harry confesses. Louis sits beside him, “I know. That’s why I’m not very optimistic about it.”  
Harry thought a bit, to begin with, the process of the mission Find-the-purpose, “Well. For me what makes me happy is kind of my purpose? I like music and writing stuff. It’s helping me deal with my emotions and what is going on in my life and also want to teach it so it may help others. That’s a purpose there!”  
“I understand that, but I never studied...or really finished school.”, Louis adds, ”My music career was a really spontaneous thing. I got the chance and took it. But… it wasn’t my number one thing I wanted to do I guess.” Louis says and Harry got interested.  
“What is your number one then?”, Harry asks gently.  
Louis looks up like he remembers something. His smile becomes wide and his eyes began to sparkle. “When I was in school I loved the drama class. I always wanted to do that for my rest of the life. Diving into another personality and got into it until perfection is such a magnificent art, I love…,” than Louis lost his smile,”I once loved it.” Louis looks down again with his thoughts somewhere else. Harry studies his face closely but got nothing out of it.

The next two weeks go by very quickly. Harry has to study for some test before the winter break and during sleeping and learning was only a little bit time to get to know Louis and trying to help him.  
Louis follows Harry the whole day, maybe not to the toilet but otherwise pretty much the whole time. They talk about things they love and dislike. About movies and stuff what happens on the daily basis. Louis is an intelligent and gentle man, Harry figures out. The day they met was an unfortunate begin and Louis apologise a few times.  
Also, the day where the first feather became black was very important. Harry had to calm Louis down when he start panicking about it.

For the winter break, Harry is driving back home to celebrate Christmas with his family. He sits in his car and beside him Louis. Even though Louis can’t interact with most things, he can stand, sit and lay down on every ground. At least something Harry tried to cheer Louis up.  
“Do you have siblings?”, Louis asks Harry.  
“Yes, I do. I have an older sister Gemma and you?”  
“I have five sisters and one brother. Everyone younger than me.”  
“Oh wow. That’s a lot.”  
“It’s fine. I like big families.”   
Harry laughed, “Then you’ll be disappointed with mine. I only have my sister, mum and step dad. The other family members don't want contact with us because I’m gay or they are literally dead.”  
At first, Louis' eyes go wide in surprise but he catches himself pretty fast and smirks, “Ouch. That’s not really great. I don’t really see my family often. I try to stay connected to my sisters as good as I can but… it’s hard.”, Louis becomes serious again and his smiles vanish. ”My parents hate me. My father... reminds me often enough what a huge disappointment I am.”  
“What?”, Harry gasps, “Why? That’s not true!”  
Louis avoids Harry’s gaze by looking out of the window. Harry getting bad feelings about this statement.

Harry’s family is sweet and kind as always. Harry is content and Louis sits in the background and smiles. The mood is a light one and loving.  
On the 24th Harry and Louis sitting in Harry’s old childhood bedroom. Harry with a hot cocoa while the snow falls slowly in big fluffy pieces. “I love this time of the year.”, Harry announced dreamy, “I love Christmas, it’s always so peaceful.” Louis watches the snow. “Me too. I loved it so much. Today’s my birthday, you know?”  
“Happy birthday, Lou.”, Harry smiles at Louis gently which he replies with a shy one quickly. “Why the past tense?”, Harry asks carefully and in a soft voice, trying not to scare Louis away with it. Louis looks away again, creating a pause. He chooses his words carefully. “I used to love my birthday and Christmas until...that event. I just had got my first... boyfriend... and was so proud of it. I wanted to introduce him to my parents on Christmas and have my coming out to them at the same time.” Louis remembers the scene in every detail. His breast tights together uncomfortable and his heart hurts. “My father...”, he adds,” he didn’t take it that well.” Louis was on the edge of crying, Harry wants to say something but Louis continues quickly, “He became mad. He shouted at me and my boyfriend. We were so young and didn’t know what happened and how to react. After that my boyfriend run out of the house because my father began to hit me a few times and stormed out of the room. My mum ran after him and they fought. At the end, my mum helped me go into my room and leaving me alone in it. My boyfriend broke up with me the next day. My mum never said something to me and let my father say or do whatever he wanted. He never hit me again...but words can hurt so much more... The only reason I stay in touch with them are my siblings. For my father the only reason to stay in touch with me is my money and fame...and the fact that I’m in the closet still.” A single tear falls down from Louis´ face and Harry wants to catch it so badly. His own hearts aches and he feels so bad for Louis. That was one of the worst reactions parents could have when they own child opens up to them. Harry can feel the sadness Louis gives off.   
“I’m sorry.”, Harry could only say and starts to cry himself in empathy.  
Louis watches him carefully. He never really talked about that evening, never talked about his hinted sexuality in any way and getting this response is important to him. To be heard for the first time makes him feel something. A warm light and gratitude towards Harry for listening and understanding.   
After a few hot tears, Harry wipes his eyes dry again, “No one should live through that, Lou...no one.”, Harry whispers into the silences.  
“Thank you for listening.”, Louis responses with an honest mumble and soon changes the subject.

After Christmas, Louis wings are turned black ¼ percent. Louis starts to lay down next Harry after he falls asleep. Watching him, thinking of his new friend.

While Harry had a family day, Louis visits his own. He knows they can’t see him and he’s so thankful for that. He reaches his family house and sneaks in like a ghost. If it was for another reason it might even be cool.  
Louis saw his bigger sister with their own boyfriends taking care of the younger ones. They laugh and look almost happy. Louis wishes he could be with them, giving them presents he bought a month ago. He looked around his house but couldn’t find his mum or dad. He’s not worried about his father but he wanted to see his mother. While watching a little more over his siblings he got an idea where his mother could be. He thought about the place and with the next blink, he was there.  
He hears the machines peep in rhythm and he nearly could smell the typical hospital smell he hates so much. He saw himself lying in the white single room, flowers everywhere. His body looks so unfamiliar that Louis wonders how this man is even himself. Louis looks unhealthy thin and the coma drains on the body strength.   
Suddenly the door opens softly and his mum walks into the room. She walks towards the little chair and table were her coat and bag already lays. After she put something away Jay sits next to Louis body and Louis knew that she has to there for a longer time now. Jay holds Louis' hand and began to cry again. But Louis doesn´t see that because he vanishes again, out of fear.

It was in the last days of Harry’s winter-break before he has to go to Uni again when he tells Louis he wants to go out..., “...into a gay bar?” Louis repeats unsure.  
“Yeah, It’s always fun. You wouldn’t regret it. I promise!”, Harry hoping eyes made Louis a little weak and he agrees. Louis never was in a gay bar or club before. He couldn’t take any risks for his career, at least that was what his father and manager told him all the time.  
On the way to the bar, Harry hinted that he’ll meet an old friend there too. Apparently, Harry knew this bar very well though he walks right towards some seats in the corner of the bar. Louis, who knew nothing takes his time to observe the new territory.   
On the left side is the bar itself with a bartender behind it. Before the counter are multiple bar stools in a row. On the right side of the bar are sofa seats with tables in between them. It looks like the Liberty Diner in Queer as Folk. But Louis doesn’t know this show...of course not…totally not and never watched it when he had some days off in the hotels.  
The lights are dark but still very cosy in the bar. It’s still very early so not many men are here and Louis takes a glance at every single one of them.  
They look normal, at least most of them, and Louis starts to relax a little. His eyes search for Harry, find him and his legs walks towards him. Harry is talking to another guy his age. Short hair and a gentle face like a puppy. Harry told Louis that his name was Liam who is an old friend from secondary school. The one friend Harry could tell everything until Liam’s parents moved out of the town but they managed to stay in contact. For a short time, Louis listens to the conversation but was bored soon after.  
Louis decides to walk around more and Harry follows him secretly with his eyes the whole time.  
A man sits on one of the bar stools. Around 25 years old, not the most handsome man but still young and potential. He wears tight pants and a jumper. He’s not really looking for someone else and is focused on his drink only. Louis sits beside him and watches the man. He never had the opportunity to just... watch. He feels safe enough to do what he thinks feels right to do. The man’s face shows no important emotion so Louis starts concentrating on his lips. He never watched a man’s lips without feeling ashamed. They were too thin Louis thought. “Harry’s lips are more beautiful.”, Louis pounds quietly. The hair is also too short. Louis takes a short look at Harry’s hair. His curls flatter Harry's shoulders perfectly. In comparison to Harry would every man fail. Louis stops for a moment, when did he start to think about just Harry?  
Trying not to be too obvious, Louis begins to watch Harry. The first thing Louis notices is that Harry’s eyes always sparkle. He really is interested in what someone says to him, it’s impressive. Louis feels value every time he speaks to him.  
Harry laughs and Louis could see his dimples. They match the sparkles of the eyes and makes Harry’s face even more attractive.  
Louis' heart begins to work quickly and he looks away. He can’t handle this emotion. He doesn’t know what it is what he’s feeling now and he shoves it away again in one of the deep holes in his mind and soul like he always does.  
They stay at the bar a little longer when Liam stands up, hugs Harry and walks away. Harry soon leaves too and waits for Louis in his car.  
“I know I couldn’t really talk to you Lou, but I hope you had a good time?”, Harry asks curiously.  
“Good. It was different for sure.” Harry looks pleased and as long Louis doesn’t moan about how awful it was he thinks it was a good experience for him. They drive home.

The New Year feels good for everyone. New chances and energy flow through the university building where Harry walks towards his friends. He missed them, of course, and is happy to talk to them again. Louis follows Harry quietly like an invisible shadow. The angel is happy...well as happy as you can become without your body and time running until your final death.  
Louis’s listening to the conversation of Harry and his friends. He really likes the Niall guy. Funny lad he thinks. “...my sister couldn’t shut up about this singer! Like… I don’t care?!”, One guy said. Harry checks on Louis before continue listening.   
“You mean that Louis one?”, Niall asks. The dude nods, “That one. My sis said that he is in the hospital or something?”   
“Coma.”, Harry adds sharply.   
“Man...that sucks...”, Niall mumbles and turns to Harry, “You hear his music often right?”  
Before Harry can respond to that, the unnamed guy interrupts laughing, “You like that gay guy too?”  
And here we go, Harry thinks and demands, “Can you please don’t say the word gay as an insult. It isn’t one.”  
The guy looks uncomfortable, “Sorry man. Didn’t mean it as an insult. My sis always says that this dude is gay. Not my idea!” Louis shifts uneasy and Harry got the hint.   
“Guys, I need to call my ...mum about something I forgot at home… See ya!”, Harry says quickly and leaves. Louis doesn’t look at Harry when he asks Louis how he’s feeling.  
They stand behind one of the buildings in hope that no one would interrupt them. In the case of the cases, Harry holds his phone in one hand so he could pretend to talk on the phone and not to Louis, who only he could see and hear.  
“...they know… that...I’m gay...”, Louis finally said something.  
“They don’t know it, Lou, they just speculate.”  
“Yeah, that’s totally better.”, Louis snaps at Harry. Harry tries his best to calm him down, “Good thing that’s nothing wrong with being gay. Even if people speculate or know. You’re still you and they’re always people who’ll love you.”  
Before Harry could talk further more Niall interrupted him by screaming over to him that the next class is starting soon. Harry looks twisted, he wants to talk more about it and wipe out Louis insecurities. “We’ll talk more about this later.”, he promises Louis.   
During the rest of the day, Harry takes notes about things he wants to talk about with Louis. Harry once was on this point too. Not knowing if it’s enough to be yourself. It can be hard to know his own perspectives in this world if none of them is represented in the media. Louis might not know who or if he can be proud of himself but Harry is going to show him.  
It’s about 11 p.m. when Harry is finished with learning, eating and collection his thoughts. He showers before he sits down on his own bed looking at Louis who enjoys the view out of the window. It takes Louis a few minutes to notice Harry’s staring.   
“What?”, Louis asks softly and very quiet. He had his own thoughts this day. He’s exhausted of thinking over his behaviours and looking after his body to not looking too gay.   
“I want to talk with you about being gay.”  
Louis raises one eyebrow, “Didn’t you mean God?”, he jokes.  
“No! Gay. Two different letters there. Anyway. I figured that you’re pretty uncomfortable with this topic. Which is ok, just unfortunate. I think it is because you never could think and talk about it properly. Just stop me if I’m wrong with something or you want to say something...”, Harry begins.  
“Being Gay is a normal thing you know? From Biology, it´s even wanted. Gay people are the glue for big families and are highly intelligent in an emotional sense. In difficult times, they existing are important for the elderly and mothers because they can´t reproduce naturally but taking care of children. Our evolution purpose is to exist to be the missing part in a big society. So, we never are unimportant or even unnatural. If you need another example just google gay penguins or lion and you´ll find enough evidence. These are the cold facts about the natural side. I don´t know which insults you are familiar with but these are the counter arguments for that…  
So Yes, Gay people should be able to adopt children. It´s our fucking evolutionary purpose to do so.   
Same with marriage. You know, love is love and love always wins. Always. So it´s nothing wrong with being Gay. It´s natural and we are all born this way just like Mother Gaga always says.”  
During Harry's little speech, Louis looks down at the floor, trying to listen but also to avoid Harry's gaze. He never spoke about this topic openly and on this level, normally he feels like to explain himself but now he only feels understood by Harry, he even laughs a little at Harry's little jokes. Louis can relate to the “cold facts” from him because he felt like that his whole life. He is emotionally sensitive but learned to ignore them and push them into the deepest corner of his mind. At some point, he begins to zoom out a bit and Harry notices obviously.   
“Are you alright, Lou?”, Harry asks gently. Louis nods softly, Harry wished that he could just hug Louis worries away. He even might succeed if he could touch him so instead of that he asks, “Do you want to lay down in my bed with me and enjoy the silence?” Louis smiles at that and Harry feels warmer again, both laying on the bed, looking at each other until Harry falls asleep. Louis falls asleep too until he feels that his wings begin to blacken again. Now the half of his wings are black and the half of his time is over now. 

For a few days, nothing happens. Harry is deep down in his Uni work and Louis takes every chance to help him as good as he can. Harry feels a little helpless though because he has no idea how he could help Louis more, he thinks about it nearly every day. Then Louis comes to him with a little request.   
“Could you drive to my mum, please? I want to know… why…and… just talk to her a little bit…please?” Louis' eyes are filled with hope and Harry could never deny this plea, so the next day he drives down to Louis mother with Louis on his side.   
“Here it is.”, Louis confirms after they stand in front of a medium sized family house. Build for maybe 4 people but filled with 8 people, his mother, father and his 6 little siblings. Louis says that his mother must be alone now and Harry wouldn´t have any contact with his dad. Harry is honest with himself, he is quite happy about that.   
After a deep breath, Harry goes to the front door and rings the doorbell. A tired but gentle looking woman opens the door, unsure of the surprising and unknown visitor she just smiles friendly, “Hello, how can I help you?”, she sounds very much like Louis, Harry thought and copies the warm smile.   
“Hello, I´m here because I wanted to talk a little bit. I´m a friend of Louis.”, he tells her.   
Now she looks even more unsure so Louis says quickly, “Say my old nickname, Boubear.”  
Pretending that he knew this information forever his smile grew bigger, “Wanted to talk a little about our Boubear.” Harry thinks that should make it and he is right. Louis mother has not heard this name in a long time and is even more surprised but now in a good way. She tells Harry to come in and makes some tea for both of them.   
“Louis would never tell anyone his old name…”, she begins with.   
“Well,…he told me… Uhm… It´s lovely to finally meet you Mrs.-“  
“Call me Jay, please. Everyone does, friends in particular.”, Jay smiles at Harry and takes a little sip of his tea. They sit in silence for a moment.  
Harry breaks the silence first, “I wanted to meet you because of…Louis…situation…”, he cringes at his bad beginning, “He told me about his family and his lovely mother and siblings…I kinda…needed to meet you…I guess.” Damn, he repeats himself, he thought.   
Jay nods absently, “He talked about me? So, you…know…everything…or?”. Jay is nervous and speaks quietly like someone would spy on them.   
“Yeah, I know. Also, he talked much about you. He loves you so it´s obvious, I guess.”, Harry rubs his hands nervously. Jay looks down again, a single tear leaving her eyes, “He had said that?”, she asks in disbelieve.   
Louis stands behind his mother, not able to look at her. He nods at Harry, silently saying that he should say yes.   
“He did, Jay. Of course, he did.”  
Jay wipes the tear off her face, trying not to cry more even when she is on the edge of it. She sits straight and sips on her tea before continuing, “I love him too. Whatever he told you, please know that I love him too.”.  
Louis starts to walk suddenly, not able to stay still. He turns his back to Harry and his mother.   
“Whatever I did for my little Lou was me trying the best for him.”, She explains, “I know I wasn´t very good at showing it. You know about…my husband?” Harry nods and mumbles a silent, “Yeah.”  
“Then you know how I treated Louis. What kind of mother I was…and am…”, now the tears are falling again, “I am honest with you because I have the feeling that Louis really trusts you, so I´ll do the same. I know that my husband is one of the worse kind. I know how wrong he treats my Boubear. I love my son. He can be whoever he wants to be, bloody hell I so don´t care about him being gay. As long as he is happy, I am too. But Harry, I have six other children. Six other children who need my protection and I don´t have the money for it. I can´t do it alone, so I need my husband. Not because I love him, I did once but not anymore. I need him because of the money and he knows that. He knows that I can´t leave him… it is…very difficult. I just want the best for my children and for Louis, it´s the best to be away from here. Somewhere where he can be happy and himself. I don´t want him to feel the burden of providing us too. He is young, he should have fun. He should do whatever he pleases to do, doing music and starting acting.”, Jay smiles sadly, “I love my son. So much that I´m willing to let him go for it. I always thought that he would hate me, I would have hated me! But…it is good to hear that he doesn´t…”  
Harry tries to calm her down a bit, he talks about a few banters he had with Louis, not telling about the angel parts, of course. He doesn´t notice that Louis is still standing with the back towards him, crying as well now.   
When Harry leaves he shares phone numbers with Jay, wanting to stay in contact. While Harry sits back again in his car, Louis slights onto the other seat but stays quiet. Half way towards Harrys apartment Louis starts talking in the car.   
“Thank you, Hazza. I…I am happy. Thank you.”  
Harry smiles a bit, “Nothing to thank me for. It was my pleasure, really. Your mum is lovely.”  
Now Louis smiles too, “Yeah. She is. I never understood why…why she never helped me but she did help me, I just didn´t notice. It hurts yeah, but now I have opportunities. She said it herself, I can start the acting career I only could dream of! Yes, Harry, I´ll start this damn acting career when I wake up! I want to make my mum proud! So she knows that it was the right thing she did…”, Louis goes lost in his thoughts and memories again. 

A day later, Louis wings become blacker again. Louis hides in Harrys room all day, not coming with him to his classes. Louis is confused about the situation, he has changed! He has a goal now and a new will to live! He wants to start an acting career. He wants to help his mother and his siblings so they can finally break ties with his abusive dad. He thought of buying them a house near London too. Louis wants so much in his life now, but still, he is in this shit angel form! With every day passing Louis becomes more lost, he tries everything. Harry also tries everything to make Louis happy but Louis is too afraid to be happy now. He doesn´t want to die. Louis wants to live and do stuff again.   
“Maybe I am not worth it to be alive?”, he asks Harry one evening. Harry turns around, almost angry, “Never say that again, Lou! You are more than worth it!”  
Louis lets his head fall back, “I don´t feel like I am. You see that?”, Louis shows his wings to Harry.   
“Almost all of them are black!”, Louis says and tears are forming in his eyes, “I´m going to die…”  
Harry stands up and wanting to pull Louis in a hug so badly, he doesn´t want to hear Louis say those things!  
“You´re not. You´ll live and we will do the best things in the world, okay? You said you want to win at least one Oscar, right? How can you do that when you die? Right, you can´t. You always wanted to go to New Zealand with your mum and will do that and so much more! You told me everything you want to do and even if I have to drag you to the places myself you will do all of it! I´m not gonna let you die, Lou.”  
Louis hides his face from Harry, “You will be with me? We will do the things together?”  
“I would love to, Lou.”  
Louis looks up to Harry, letting his gaze flicker to Harry's lips for a few seconds,” Good because I think I might kinda like you a lot and one of the first things I want to do when I wake up is taking you on a fancy first date.”  
“I would love to go on a fancy date with you.”, Harry smiles brightly at Louis who smiles too. They look into each other’s eyes, not wanting to break the contact.   
“I´m sure everything is gonna be alright.”, Harry whispers.   
“And I really want to believe you.”, Louis admits. 

It is Saturday morning and Harry wakes up early. He went to bed with Louis talking about nonsense after they confessed that they want to date each other. Harry hides his face under his hands, he really developed a little crush on Louis. Louis smiles, his eyes when he told Harry something funny. Harry adores Louis.   
He turns around and searches for Louis in his room but doesn’t find him. Well, he might be in the kitchen stalking Niall or something. Harry goes into the kitchen after he visits the loo but no Louis there. Niall is gone too. Then Louis is with his mother, Harry thinks (and hopes) and makes himself breakfast.   
After he is finished breakfast and four hours into studying he becomes so nervous that he can´t focus anymore. Louis never left so long without telling Harry. What if something happened to him? Harry walks through the apartment, panic rising in his chest. His hands are shaking, what if he died?  
Niall comes home later that day and finds a crying mess in the living room. He rushes over to Harry and comforts him right away, “Harry, mate what happened?”.  
Harry tries to answer but only can say the words “What if….dead…?”. Niall is panicking now too. He never saw Harry like that, he asks if Harry's family is alright. For Niall, Harry pulls himself together again.   
“I…have a friend…he is… I think he might be…”, Harry feels a black hole inside of him.   
Niall has no idea what he should say to Harry, he never dealt with this kind of situations but he doesn´t have to say anything because Harry´s phone starts to ring and he accepts the call.  
“Yeah?”, he answers weakly.  
It´s Jay, “Hey, Harry? I have wonderful news, darling! Louis woke up and he asks for you!”


End file.
